The applicant has determined that it would be desirable to improve the efficiency of electric vehicle transmissions, and to provide a limp home feature so that electric vehicles can be operated, at least with reduced performance, in the event of system failure.
More specifically, the applicant has identified that there are inefficiencies in existing electric vehicle transmissions by use of electric fluid pumps. It would be desirable to use a mechanical fluid pump, however there exists a problem with electric vehicles in that mechanical fluid pumps may not be used in arrangements where they are driven by the electric drive motor of the vehicle, as the electric drive motor of an electric vehicle does not operate when the vehicle is stationary, and typical electric vehicle transmission require fluid pressure even at standstill.
It has also been determined that existing electric vehicle transmissions do not enable the vehicle to be driven in the event of system failure where there is not sufficient fluid pressure available for normal operation of the transmission.
Examples of the invention seek to solve, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of previous electric vehicle transmissions.